Inner Beauty
by celubba
Summary: Cantik bukan hanya dari raut wajah saja, 'kan? Karena terkadang, sesuatu yang indah itu tak terlihat wujudnya. / "Kalau begitu, berarti kau juga cantik, Sasori."/ For Event ALM :D


Tema_: Moon_

_Disclaimer_: Masashi Kishimoto

_AU, OOC, typo(s), miss typo_, _absurd_, dan segala sebangsanya :D

Tidak suka? Tidak perlu dipaksakan untuk membaca, hoho ^^

.

.

_Enjoy it_!

.

.

.

Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda sebatas pundak dengan usia sekitar awal lima belas tahunan nampak berlari menyusuri jalan berliku menuju rumahnya. Sangking asyiknya menyaksikan teater boneka di perbatasan desa, ia sampai tidak sadar jika bulan telah menderang―yang berarti saat ini sudah memasuki waktu malam.

Napas gadis _bubble gum_ itu, Sakura, nampak tersegal, sebisa mungkin ia mengambil pasokan udara di tengah-tengah larinya. Sembari mengangkat bagian bawah _kimono_ yang ia kenakan dengan kedua tangannya, ia kembali mempercepat larinya, namun saat akan berbelok tanpa sengaja ia menubruk seseorang, sehingga membuat ia dan seseorang tersebut jatuh terduduk menimpa tanah.

Dalam hati Sakura merutuki seseorang yang dengan seenak jidatnya menubruknya―walau pada kenyataanya, ia sendirilah yang menubruk seseorang itu, karena tak begitu memerhatikan jalan. Setelah mengaduh pelan, Sakura pun bangkit sambil menepuk-nepuk debu kotoran yang menempel pada _kimono_-nya. Kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling untuk mencari seseorang yang menubruknya―karena ia sendiri tak tahu dari arah mana sang penubruk itu datang, Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat tak menemukan siapapun di sekelilingnya selain rumah-rumah penduduk, bulu kuduknya mulai meremang, sembari meneguk air liurnya sendiri, Sakura pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya secara perlahan.

Tatkala baru beberapa langkah Sakura beranjak, sepasang telapak tangan mengangkup matanya dari arah belakang, deru napas hangat seseorang di belakangnya itu menyapu tengkuknya, sehingga kini ia dilingkupi rasa kepanikkan, sambil berusaha tenang, Sakura pun berujar pelan. "Siapa?"

Pemuda itu terkikik geli saat mendengar suara Sakura yang bergetar, sebuah seringai nampak menghias wajah _baby face_-nya kala melihat butir-butir keringat ―karena berlari dan ketakutan― di jidat lebar Sakura. Kedua telapak tangannya masih setia menutupi pandangan Sakura, ia berdehem pelan untuk meredam tawa puasnya agar tidak menggelegar. Dengan suara yang diberat-beratkan, ia pun menyahut. "Aku arwah yang akan memangsamu."

_Glek_. Dalam hati Sakura bertanya-tanya, dapatkan seorang arwah tak menembus apa yang disentuhnya―contohnya saja kulitnya, ia yakin pasti ada yang tidak beres. Otak berkapasitas _medium_-nya itu pun mulai menerka-nerka siapa dan apa motif seseorang di belakangnya tersebut melakukan hal ini padanya, apa jangan-jangan dia seorang perampok yang akan membunuhnya jika tak memberikan harta yang melekat di tubuhnya, ah, bahkan Sakura tak memakai perhiasan apapun, hanya beberapa gepok uang hasil dari menjual kue berasnya tadi siang, yang tidak akan pernah ia serahkan pada siapapun selain untuk ibunya yang sedang sakit di rumah.

"Dengar, dagingku sedikit dan kuyakin tidak enak, apa kau tidak lihat badanku kecil seperti ini," tutur Sakura ketus, tak rela rasanya jika benar orang di belakangnya itu seorang perampok yang akan mengambil hasil jerih payahnya berjualan―yang niatnya untuk membeli obat ibunya, yang hanya ada di toko di desa seberang.

Perlahan pemuda bermanik _hazel_ itu, Sasori―yang tidak lain tetangga di samping rumah Sakura― melepaskan tangkupannya, tak tahan rasanya untuk meredam tawa setelah mendengar ucapan Sakura tadi. Dan tak lama setelah itu Sakura berbalik, gadis _bubble gum_ itu mendelik pada Sasori yang malah memperlihatkan cengirannya. "Kau lucu sekali, Saku," seru Sasori sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya―berniat mengacak rambut Sakura, namun segera Sakura menepisnya.

"Itu sama sekali tidak lucu, Saso-_baka_." Bersamaan dengan itu, Sakura melenggang pergi, malam semakin larut, dan ia sama sekali tidak membawa lentera atau apapun yang dapat menerangi jalannya, selain berandalkan pada sinar sang rembulan.

Sasori dengan cepat menyamai langkah Sakura, sembari menatap bulan penuh di langit malam ini, ia pun berucap. "Kau tidak cantik kalau sedang kesal."

"Hah, aku memang tidak cantik Sasori, bukalah matamu lebar-lebar agar dapat segera sadar akan kenyataan itu,"

Mendengar hal itu keluar dari mulut Sakura, Sasori terlihat menggulum senyum. "Dulu ada seorang gadis kecil berjidat lebar berusia empat tahun yang bilang padaku, jika kelak ia ingin dapat secantik bunga sakura di musim semi."

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan, lagi-lagi Sasori mengungkit perkataan konyol yang ia ucapkan ketika masih kecil dulu, namun yang membuat Sakura heran, pemuda itu masih mengingatnya hingga kini mereka telah beranjak remaja. _Huh, ingatannya kuat sekali_, batin Sakura.

"Itu dulu, Sasori, sekarang beda lagi."

"Menurutku kau cantik kok." Belum sempat Sakura mengelak, Sasori kembali melanjutkan. "Toh kecantikan bukan berada pada raut wajah, dia terpancar bagai serunai sinar dari dalam hati.**"

Hening. Sakura sama sekali tidak bersuara. Kikikan jangkrik menemai perjalanan mereka, dan sesekali bulan menyembul dari balik awan hitam yang menyelubunginya. "Kalau begitu, berarti kau juga cantik, Sasori," gumam Sakura pelan.

Sedangkan Sasori yang berjalan di sampingnya bergidik ngeri, kala membayangkan pemuda tulen sepertinya menyadang predikat cantik. "Atas dasar apa kau menyebutku cantik, dan bukan tampan?"

"Kau itu kan baik hati. Lagi pula wajahmu memang tidak tampan, tapi rupawan."

"Heh, itu sama saja, Sakura," kekeh Sasori sambil menggenggam telapak tangan kanan Sakura, membuat gadis itu menghentikan lajunya. "Kita sama-sama cantik, kan, bagaimana kalau kita jadian?"

Lidah Sakura seolah kelu untuk mengeluarkan suara, kata yang Sasori ucapakan itu secara tidak langsung membumbungkan hatinya, dan membuat sesuatu yang entah apa itu menggelitik perutnya. "Kau tau, hubungan yang dilandasi kesamaan itu tidak mengasyikkan, lain dengan hubungan yang dilandasi oleh perbedaan, itu terasa indah."

"Kita ini juga berbeda Sakura, kau perempuan dan aku laki-laki, 'kan?"

Sakura mendongak untuk menatap permata cokelat milik pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Terlihat kesungguhan di sana, membuat sebuah senyum simpul terpeta di wajah eloknya. Perlahan Sakura mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengusap permukaan pipi Sasori, dan pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi hangat dari setiap sentuhan Sakura. Setelah sadar akan apa yang ia lakukan, Sakura menjauhkan tangannya dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. "Sampai kapan kau mau di situ, Sasori?" celetuk Sakura yang sudah berada jauh di depan Sasori, yang perlahan membuka kelopak matanya.

Pemuda itu menoleh dan menatap Sakura sebal, dengan cepat ia menyamai langkah Sakura. "Jadi jawabanmu apa?" tanyanya setelah kembali berjalan di samping Sakura.

"Oh ya, saat kita bertubrukan tadi, kau hendak kemana?" Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"_Kaasan_ -mu menyuruhku menjemputmu yang tak lekas pulang. Jadi, ya, tadi aku berniat menjemputmu, _baka_." Tak terima disebut baka, Sakura pun menyodok Sasori, membuat pemuda itu mengaduh pelan.

"Sudah sampai, terimakasih untuk malam yang menyenangkan ini, Sasori -_kun_," tutur Sakura lembut sambil menjinjit dan mencium pipi Sasori. "Selamat malam," bersamaan dengan itu, Sakura masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya, meninggalkan Sasori yang tengah memegang pipi yang dicium Sakura tadi.

"Aku anggap jawabannya, iya," lirih Sasori pelan sembari berlalu pergi.

_The End_

.

.

.

** © Kahlil Gibran (1883-1931), Pujangga

_A/N_: Saya tau ini gaje -lagi- tapi setidaknya, semoga _fict_ yang masih banyak kekurangannya ini dapat ikut meramaikan _archive_ SasoSaku Indonesia. Khekhe, terimakasih sudah mau baca, ya :D-an ayo ramaikan FNI dengan _fict_ SasoSaku ^^!

Salam,

n y m p h a l i o n


End file.
